Strangers in the Night
by FarTooMuchTimeOnMyHands
Summary: Christian and Ana are lonely and looking for someone or something to satisfy. Can a one night stand evolve into more? Slightly AU... just for fun. Moving to M rating later. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Long time no... anything! Thank you for the reviews for my other stories. Someone recently PM'd me asking for another story and I responded saying I had nothing in the pipeline. That was true. Then this morning I was reading something online and thinking about the movie release and I thought upon this situation. I envision about 3 chapters in total. I hope you enjoy it. Kindly review if you are so inclined – reminder that I do this for fun!

This is a slightly AU story. Both have had the same upbringing but Christian hasn't met Elena and consequently hasn't gotten into the lifestyle. He's still 50 shades I guess but without BDSM he's had to learn to cope with his intimacy issues in a different way. Christian and Ana are in the same city from the get go.

In this story there will be some online chat. I'm using a bold font to indicate this. It won't go on the whole story and I hope it works. **AND** FYI I've never done this, nor am I advocating it. It's just a story and just for fun! But all the same – be safe online!

* * *

It's late, it's Friday and Christian Grey has decided to give himself the night off. He's tired of working and he's exhausted trying to play the dating game. Even as he thinks those thoughts he rolls his eyes. Who would actually call his stilted, awkward efforts dating? His natural presence, his grace and reputation might mask his emotions but deep down that's how he feels. Never at ease, never off guard. He knows the reason these women stick around is the money. The chance to bed, to bag, Seattle's most famous bachelor. What would they say if they knew of his natural shyness? The lack of emotional intelligence he tells himself he suffers? Those few dates that have progressed have done so on his terms, allowing him to walk away once he's satisfied his basic primal need.

But it's been a while. Too long. He's frustrated and needy. He hasn't the patience to remedy it the old fashioned way so, not for the first time, he makes his way to his computer and lurks around message boards and chat rooms; contemplating the possibility of an anonymous, satisfying, one night stand. In his head he's already worked out the complexities. That's how his brain works. He hasn't gotten himself a username but he's worked it out to the nth degree. There would be lawyers; there are always lawyers in his life. There'd be paperwork; something guaranteeing privacy for both parties. There would be background checks and health testing. _Grey, you old romantic_, he thinks as he again rolls his eyes at his less than perfect effort.

Truthfully, however, this is all he's known. He had a hard start in life and despite the love of his adopted family and years of therapy, he's never moved beyond basic affections. He knows there is something missing in his life, maybe in him but he's not hurting anyone. There's no harm in casual; in something anonymous, one night of need fulfilled without the strings, without the preamble. That's what he thinks anyway.

Across town in a very modest studio there is another long time lurker hovering over the same sites. Anastasia Steele has the same need to satisfy but for totally different reasons. She's been disappointed in all previous, brief relationships, including one regrettable, messy and short tryst with former friend Jose. She hasn't the time to devote to cultivating a fledgling relationship. She has school to attend, work and a nonexistent social life to contend with. Some impersonal one night stand isn't exactly what she's after but for a long time she's been looking for something. Something more that she's had before, way more. Maybe she's spoiled, maybe she's read too many romantic novels with too many perfect protagonists but as a literature student that's an occupational hazard. Right now she has an itch she wants to scratch and maybe it's that second glass of wine coursing through her veins but tonight she wants to see her fantasies come alive.

Ana tries to think of a username. Something that will give her anonymity but also reflect a little of her. What would Kate pick she thinks? She laughs when she remembers the name coined on her last visit. Kate had turned up for the weekend, taking her completely by surprise. She was studying, wearing 'should have been washed but I'm giving them a second chance' clothes, her hair in a bun and she had her almost geek chic reading classes on. Kate had snorted with laughter saying she looked like some hobo's sexy librarian fantasy. Some dried up disciplinarian frustrated by her lack of sex appeal. They had laughed about it all night, long after Ana had changed into something not so dirty. In the end she can't resist so she goes with, 'LibraryMistress'.

Taking another long sip she pulls her laptop onto her knees and types a message to the chat room.

**LibraryMistress (LM): Any bibliognosts out there looking to hook up? **

Then she waits.

When Christian sees the message he smiles. Who's use a term like that in a chat room devoted to short term sexual gratification? As the message scrolls up and is about to be lost from the screen it occurs to him that the type of person who would post that, might just be the type of person he'd like to hook up with. It takes him a minute to think of and create his own user name. It's all done in such a rush he doesn't think about it. He wants to choose something that will chime with her but he has no time to be witty. 'Tolstoy's Twin' is about the best he can do on such short notice.

**Tolstoy's Twin (TT): Library Mistress, could you be my Anna? **He types quickly wondering if she'll already have lost interest.

What interest she might have lost is immediately regained by his message. What are the chances? Her heart is racing. What is she doing? She must be mad. Then she takes another sip and just goes with it. This is what she wants, what she needs.

**LM: Tolstoy didn't have a twin, you know.**

**TT: I improvised. **

**LM: Nice work!**

**TT: Thanks.**

Then there is a pause in their communication, each unsure what to say. All the while other messages pop up on the board. Christian kicks himself thinking it's his lack of social ease getting him again.

**LM: So, I hate to be so horribly direct but ... what are you after TT?**

There is another pause and she wonders if he's backing out. Is she the only one desperate enough? Needy enough?

**LM: Sorry if that was a little uncouth. Might as well get to the point I think. **

Again she waits, but this time it's only for a moment.

**TT: Uncouth? Who says that? Could only be the person looking to hook up with a bibliognost! **

**LM: :-)**

**TT: I'm looking to hook up too.**

**LM: :-)**

**TT: If you're serious then we should take this conversation private.**

Ana waits and before too long a flashing icon alerts her that she's invited to private chat. She clicks the link and is redirected. Her heart pounding heavily again.

**TT: Hi**

**LM: Hi.** She responds; shy now it's just the two of them.

**TT: I'm serious about this and I'd like to move quickly. Are you happy to go along?**

Christian's heart is pounding at a similar rate to Ana's. He wants this and his plan is ready so he can proceed immediately if she's agreeable – why does he make everything sound like a business transaction? He vows to be a little smoother; a little less bureaucratic autobot if he meets her. There's a pause before she messages.

**LM: I can't tonight. I want to but today would be a problem. **She thinking she might run this past Kate or tell an actual responsible adult. She also has to shave her legs and get her head around what she planning. Plus she needs to have some sort of spare time. She's working early tomorrow and then she has classes or work all week.

**LM: I have a busy schedule. Would next Friday work?**

**TT: Yes, I think so. Can you set up an email with your chat handle, and then log on here again tomorrow night? We can arrange from there?**

**LM: I can do that.**

**TT: Good.**

They are idle again. Neither ready to go but both not sure what to say. This is supposed to be anonymous so they want to avoid actually getting to know one another. But both are hungry for details.

**TT: You're busy all week. Work? Family?**

**LM: I'm not involved with anyone. I have classes.**

**TT: Student?**

**LM: Yes**

**TT: How old are you?**

**LM: Old enough to consent to anything you might want.**

Fuck! He thinks. Yet still it makes him question this. He can't take risks. Or, he can't take any more risks. But that one line has obliterated any doubt. He wants her.

**TT: OK. Log on tomorrow at 11pm and give me the email address you've made. **

**LM: OK.** She types and then logs out.

Ana has work early so she shuts off the power to her laptop and tries to compartmentalise this evenings events in the hope that she'll get some sleep. Her brain is telling her that she's putting herself in danger but her whole body is telling her to do this. Desire joins alcohol, coursing through her veins, pushing her forward and cementing her resolve to see this through.

Christian knows he won't sleep easily. Not after that. He creates an email for Tolstoy's Twin and despite the late hour he makes calls and sets the ball in motion. By tomorrow night all involved parties will have the email address and she'll be contacted about the checks he needs to be completed. He wants to be safe and despite the fact she a young woman, a stranger to him, he wants her to feel safe too.

* * *

A.N.: Short and hopefully sweet? Or not sweet but a little naughty? I hope to follow this up quickly.

I really didn't expect to be writing this and I don't plan to return to my previous stories just now. However, I'll get this finished and see what happens from there. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thank you so much for the welcome back &amp; for the reviews, follows (wow the follows) and favs. I appreciate the encouragement and thank you for being kind - I do this for fun. Here's my update. I hope you enjoy xxx Excuse the change of title. I suddenly realised how appropriate that would be xx

I've created some fake email addresses for the purposes of this chapter. Maybe they exist. Who knows? Apologies if I've inadvertently borrowed something!

* * *

Chapter two

Ana thinks on her planned rendezvous, she's calling it that cause 'hook up' makes her feel like a bit of a tramp now she's actually planning to see this through, on and off all day. She's had a few jobs since she moved to Seattle to attend the university but waitressing is the most consistent. The job is through an agency but she has a reliable reputation so they frequently call her in and she hasn't needed to find anything permanent since her first year. It's the kind of job that needs focus but sometimes it's also the kind of job that lets your mind wander and today she's letting it do just that.

She's indulging in a bit of preoccupation as she thinks to her chat room conversation and whatever the future holds. She can't deny she's excited. Tolstoy's Twin seems to have a plan. For all she knows he could have done this before; maybe quite regularly. She'll let him iron out the details while being mindful of that risk.

Yet the thought of it still draws heat to her skin, while she tries to limit the fantasies. She doesn't want to build up the anticipation to the point of disappointment. When she gets home she powers up the laptop and logs in to hotmail. Thinking that'll be as good as any place to have her single use email.

Library Mistress is available so she settles for that and at the allotted hour she logs in to wait for Tolstoy's Twin.

**TT: Let's take this private Library Mistress, **appears before she sees the flashing icon and clicks the link.

**LM: Hi again.**

**TT: Hi.**

**LM: I made the email account. You might be surprised to hear that Library Mistress was not taken. But it is now.**

**TT: I was similarly surprised to find no twin of Tolstoy. What's the address?**

**LM: librarymistress **

**TT: Ah good old hotmail.**

**LM: Are you seriously mocking my choice?**

**TT: Not at all. It gets the job done. If you can forgive the blatant innuendo that was not at all intended!**

**LM: OK. What next?**

**TT: Tomorrow I'll email you and so will my people.**

**LM: People? How many times have you done this?**

**TT: Never. Though given how hot and heavy I've come on you could be forgiven for thinking this was a regular thing. **

**LM: OK. Who are these people?**

**TT: A lawyer. **

**LM: OK. ?**

**TT: I want to do this and I hope you do to. I want us both to sign non disclosure agreements and to both be tested. **

**LM: That sounds sensible. It's still a little odd. You seem very organised for someone who hasn't done this before.**

**TT: I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. I run my own business. I need to be organised and to cover myself I suppose. But every protection I want for myself I offer you too.**

**LM: Thank you**

**TT: You are welcome Anna.**

She wants to correct him and before she can think better of it she does.

**LM: Ana**

**TT: OK**

**LM: So I really haven't thought this through or nothing beyond the basics (ahem) anyway. What else have you got planned?**

**TT: I thought it would be better if we met on neutral ground. I plan to book rooms in a hotel. You can get ready there and I'll come to you. If that's agreeable?**

**LM: Yes, I think so. That makes sense, since we want to keep this anonymous. **

**TT: Yes. But it will also mean an equal footing and safe ground for you. Have you told anyone about this?**

**LM: Not yet.**

**TT: You should. I want you to feel safe and I can book another room if you want to bring someone. I'm very aware that you could be the vulnerable party and I want you to know that I don't plan to take advantage.**

**LM: ?**

**TT: OK I see your point. But I don't plan to take anything you aren't willing to give. **

**LM: Thank you. I appreciate that. But I also want to say that I am willing. I started this and I want to see it through.**

**TT: Thank you.**

They don't message for a minute. Each stunned at the realisation that this is happening; moving forward quickly.

**TT: My lawyer will be in touch tomorrow. Good night Ana.**

**LM: Good night.**

With that they both log out.

The next day she checks her email first thing; her temporary email. Sure enough there is an email from a very prestigious Seattle law firm. One of the named partners has contacted her and wishes to arrange a time for her to come to the office.

She has early classes today and she's working an event tonight, some big Seattle firm is hosting a benefit for disadvantaged children and she's scheduled to work. She has a couple of hours in-between and emails back to tell them of her availability. Almost instantly there is a response. Her appointment is at 3 o'clock. She sends a quick email confirming she will attend and gets ready for her day. Just before she leaves the house she checks her email again, finding an email from TolstoyMeetsAna. It reads:

**Hi Ana,**

**I'm pleased to hear you have agreed to meet with Ms Baur. She will require details from you but none of this information will be passed to me. In addition she will share information about me; my health status etc. However, as with you, she will not share any personal details.**

**If you feel happy to proceed I will contact you later in the week to let you know the venue. **

**Best wishes**

**C**

Ana smiles at the message. For a one night stand this 'C' is really pulling out all the stops. Given the law firm he has engaged she thinks he must have money. Before she leaves for class she thinks she might need to go clothes shopping before Friday, since she doesn't have Kate to supplement her wardrobe she usually dresses down. This might merit something new; maybe a trip to Agent Provocateur.

Christian liaises with the law firm during the morning in preparation for Ana's appointment. A copy of his recent physical is sent over; where it will be checked and certified before his personal details are removed. Ana will be given a copy along with other papers. He briefs Ms Baur on the telephone, clarifying how she wishes Ana to be treated and reassured. He says her name wondering if it's real. Why would she correct the spelling if it wasn't her real name? He explains that none of her details have to be passed on to him and details a contract that should be drawn up and couriered to him to sign, verifying this.

By 12 o'clock all of this is completed and now he has 3 torturous hours to wait before he will even hear if she has turned up for the appointment. Even that confirmation will come through Barney. Christian needs this to be anonymous so he has to afford her the same level of privacy he expects.

Ana walks up to the law office a little before her appointment. During her classes she had a hard time staying focused and she hopes after her appointment she'll find an improvement in her own concentration. She gives her first name at the desk, telling them who her appointment is with and she's immediately escorted to the top floor where she is greeted by Ms Baur herself. The lawyer is friendly but professional and it sets Ana at ease. It's made clear to her that she's represented by them and that they have her best interest at heart. She's given the non disclosure agreement, talked through it and given time to read and sign. Then she's presented with other paper work, some to read, some to sign – all anonymous. It's interesting and engaging but strange and new and distant from her. Finally Ms Baur lets her know, delicately, that she will be expected to undergo a health screening of her own and make certain medical records available to them. It gives her pause for thought but given all the information that has been shared with her today she can hardly refuse; although it's made clear to her that she is perfectly entitled to do just that. She agrees to attend the screening tomorrow before class and then she's escorted out. Her head is spinning. This is like a departure from reality. There's her life and then this!

Ana gets to work and lets the strange new Ana life drift away. The benefit gala she's serving at is opulent but busy. She doesn't lift get her head above the parapet all night. At the end of the night there are missing hours and missing faces. It's been a busy shift.

At home she checks her email. As she hoped there is one from TolstoyMeetsAna.

**Good afternoon Ana,**

**I'm happy to hear you met with Ms Baur and that all arrangements so far have been to your satisfaction. If you have any qualms you can contact Ms Baur by email, telephone or directly. Alternatively you can email me and I will try to assist. **

**Regards,**

**C**

Ana smiles. For someone she doesn't know, for someone who she will never really get to know, he's sure taking care of her.

She sends an email back. A quick thank you before she can think better of it. She goes to bed thinking about the health screening tomorrow. She has no worries about that. In all precious encounters she's been careful, she's been safe. As she drifts off she lets her thoughts drift to Friday, to the action that all these circumstances have made possible.

The health screening is another slightly awkward but oddly pleasant affair. She's treated very well and wonders exactly how influential 'C' is. She gives them permission to access her medical records. She has nothing to hide. She's on the pill, she's healthy, and she's clean. She sees no impediment to their plans and at the end of the appointment there are none.

On the way home she heads to a few shops. She's on a budget but she tries to push it. She buys new, sexy but not slutty underwear; a basic but flatteringly tailored little black dress. The dress might be plain, in a tasteful sort of way but one look at the underwear and you know she means business!

On Wednesday at 5 o'clock she gets another email from TolstoyMeetsAna. She thinks the timing is significant. Maybe the test results are back. She wants to know but she also doesn't care. Things are moving forward. That's what she wants and what matters. Christian emails her because he wants to, and because he knows everything he needs too. He might not know the details but Ms Baur and Barney have assured him, Ana is old enough and consenting.

**Ana, **

**There are two rooms in your name at the Fairmont Olympic, booked for the weekend. Everything you require can be charged to the room and should you wish to extend your stay that will be covered also. Please dine in the hotel or your room in the early evening. I will join you in your room at 9pm.**

**Regards,**

**C**

Ok, she thinks. But her pulse is racing, her muscles tightening. Why does this turn her on so much? Friday feels a long way off.

But before she knows it, before both of them know it, it is Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs on the previous chapters.

So I wrote this because if I was reading this story I wouldn't want to skip over these details. But it's not something I regularly write and therefore I'm not hugely comfortable with it. The words I've chosen are words that sit well with me when I'm reading other stories – that said – they might not be everyone's cup of tea. BUT It's the only way I knew how xx

I tried to explain this before but wanted to clarify. Christian and Ana have largely the same back story as the books. However, I imagine no Elena, no BDSM and a Christian who made his own choices and got himself through his difficulties. He is still strong and resourceful but not a Dom, and maybe lacking those traits. AU in those respects.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ana is fresh from the shower at 8.30pm. She kept it cool, hoping to take the edge off her desire, and used her own products, while bagging the complimentary ones. She feels good in her new clothes; attractive, hot even. She'd say sexy but that sounds ridiculous in her head; so hot will have to do. And she says room but it's actually some elaborate corner suite. It is way bigger that her apartment and without doubt the nicest place she's ever stayed. It's booked the weekend but she's not sure how she feels about that yet. And she won't push is further, despite the offer. There is a knock at the door and she freezes. He's early; if it is him.

She opens the door to room service. There's champagne and strawberries and a note from her host.

**'****A little something to take the edge off.**

**If you're as nervous as me, you'll need it.'**

**C'**

Ana smiles wide, _perfect_ she thinks. Her student budget doesn't usually stretch to anything beyond the bargain bin so she wastes no time in opening it. Who is this man? Suddenly she considers the physicality's that she hadn't even considered until now. Is he attractive? Will he find her attractive? Mercifully the champagne does indeed take the edge off.

Christian is prepared and enjoying a glass of the same champagne. Truthfully Taylor seems more nervous than he does. He knows he should be on guard but he isn't. He just knows this is right. He smirks when Taylor tries to give him a final briefing, telling him the exits, how to call for help. "It's not needed Taylor" he says. "All the same Mr Grey" Taylor responds professionally and he lets him continue without taking in anything.

Thirty minutes later when there is another knock to the door Ana doesn't jump, not as much. She takes a deep breath and walks to the door. She grasps the handle and waits; this is her last out. Her mind fleets over the events of the last week and she turns the handle. She doesn't need an out.

The man at the door is tall, smouldering and breathtakingly attractive. He's dressed impeccably; smart, put together and sexy as all hell. _Yes, yes, yes!_ She thinks. This isn't just going to be good; this is going to be great.

"Hi Twin" she says low, trying her best to be sultry and coy. Beyond 'C' there is a man, a body guard her subconscious registers. C is either ultra cautious, really important or very worried about me she thinks fleetingly. But really she doesn't think about anything beyond him.

"Hi" is all he says as he carefully steps into the room. She closes the door, noticing that the bodyguard remains in place.

C walks into the room, looking around, taking in their surroundings. Ana watches him; watches him navigate the space like it's him own. Finally he turns to her, some distance away.

"Ana?" he says.

"Yes" she responds.

"Thank you for consenting to this" Christian continues.

"Thank you for all the arrangements. I've been well looked after this week." She tells him truthfully.

"I wanted you to be sure" he replies, his eyes locked on hers.

"I am sure" she responded without hesitation.

Without a further word he crosses the room, lifting her into his arms and kissing her passionately. She emits a gentle squeal, he responds with a muted growl. His kiss is raw, possessive and consuming. She doesn't notice that he moves them, leaving the cavernous living space for the opulence of the bedroom. Only when he closes the door and pushes her against it doesn't she resurface. Ana responds to his passions with another whispered feminine sound.

He touches her, his hands running over the length of the short dress. Ana kisses him back, sucks on his bottom lip, and teases him. Spurned on he slides his hand down her body again and then up under the dress, pushing it up her thighs. His palm cups her ass; squeezing, exploring, while she slides her fingers into his hair.

He continues to support her weight and when she finally grows conscious of this she lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist, her dress sliding all the way up and over her ass.

Christian has her pinned, pressed against the door, his now solid erection pressing into her, demonstrating how into this he is. Naturally the kissing slows, until he pulls back and gazes at her.

"Hi again"

"Hi" she responds her voice thick with the desire she feels for him.

Slowly he eases her to the ground and takes a small step away.

"I'm Christian" he says, his hand still delicately cupping her cheek.

"Ana" she responds. He raises and eyebrow, questioning her. Wondering if it's her name or some pseudonym she's adopted based on their literary reference. "Ana" she restates, seeing his slight frown, the brief micro expression that suggests he might not quite believe her. She pushes from the door, readjusting her dress and goes to get them both a glass of champagne.

"Thank you" Christian responds as she hands it to him. She sips her own glass staying close. He watches her, his eyes running swiftly over her body and then settling on her face. He watches the delicate purse of her mouth as she sips the glass and he is captivated as her tongue darts out to lick the residue from her lips. He takes the glass from her then, setting them both aside before wrapping her in his arms again and kissing her. He guides them to the bed, stopping when her legs reach the edge.

"You're sure?" he asks.

"Yes" she responds without hesitation. She does want this man, this stranger. It's why she searched for someone and why she agreed each step of the way; every time he gave her the opportunity to withdraw she's declines the chance. She is sure.

Then he finds the zip of her dress and slowly guides it down her back, allowing his fingers to trace her spine as it goes. Ana grips his tie, her fingers loosening the knot and dragging it from his neck. This action completed, Christian takes his chance and pulls the dress from her shoulders, sliding it down her body until it falls away to the floor.

His downcast eyes take in her slim figure, her provocative choice of underwear and her soft, willing and heated skin. When he lift his eyes to meet hers she sees the hunger there, it's like he mirrors her own expression. She feels the same fire and she plans to show him that in her actions.

Ana makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt, pushing it wide, over his broad shoulders and down his arms. Instantly she dips her head and uses her tongue to explore his chest. He groans again, his body stiffening momentarily against her before he relaxes, his hands again exploring, then sliding around to unclip her bra.

Soon Ana is standing only in her delicate briefs, watching Christian as he undoes his belt and strips himself of his trousers. She can't think straight, she wants him and she knows nothing beyond that need. He removes his underwear but she's not even concentrating, she doesn't see his length, his enthusiasm for her, she just meets his eyes and then his lips with her own.

He lifts her gently onto the bed, kissing her deeply before slipping slowly down her body. His hands continue to explore, to caress and pleasure her while his mouth latches on to the delicate skin of her collar bone, then dips to suck in one of her nipples. He continues to use his tongue; gliding it down her torso until he reaches the edge of her underwear. As his hands grip the fabric pulls it away, his tongue continues lower. In an instant it's on her, sweeping over her hot and sensitive centre. She cries out, the pleasure overwhelming her while his hands hold her to the bed. He sucks, he nips and he continues the exquisitely torturous sweeps of his tongue. Ana is lost in the sensation, mindless at being the sole focus of his skilled mouth, sensual ministrations. She's surprised how quickly her orgasm builds, she's almost there when he slips his tongue into her followed deeper by two strong fingers. It's all she needs to find her release, grabbing at his hair, holding his mouth fast to her while she rides out every moment of pleasure.

When she regains her senses he's nibbling at the skin on her hip, moving slowly up her body, tasting, biting and teasing her. She inhales deeply and sees the smile that spreads over his face. He likes what he's done to her, likes how hard she lost it. He makes his way up her body and settles beside her, still touching, still pleasuring her in a soft and gentle way.

Christian marvels at this woman. When she opened the door he was stunned. Why would such a beautiful creature want this, want someone like him and what he was offering? Yet she does; willingly kissing him and allowing him to take her to the bedroom.

He isn't trying for smooth; he's just trying to contain himself until she's satisfied, but every time she makes a sound he's sure he's going to lose it, blowing his chance at as it were.

But he manages to contain himself as he explores each glorious inch of her. Before long he gets a taste and finds himself addicted. His attention is rewarded when she cries out his name in that uncensored moment. He knows he'll never hear a more satisfying sound. He moves up her body, again enjoying her skin, enveloping her in his arms.

"Do you need anything?" he asks.

Ana just shakes her head, smiles no. She doesn't need a single thing. She may never need anything else again ever, given what he just gave. It's all she can do to stop herself meowing at him she's so satisfied, but he smiles again and she's sure something slipped out. She doesn't care. And soon he kisses her again and she thinks he doesn't care either.

He takes his time but the kiss is scorching, slowly he takes his weight back in his arms, moving his body over hers. He pauses, allowing her to decide, giving her another chance to back out, as if she would. At this point she isn't sure she could stop if he wanted to but he's still giving her that chance.

She lifts her head to take his lips again and he takes this as a sign pressing his erection at her core, and releasing a feral groan as it sinks in. He pushes, firmly but not aggressively, she opens her legs further and he sinks down until he is fully seated. He slides one hand into her hair, holding her still, his eyes again locking onto hers. They stay still, each panting, each struggling to remain in control. Then he rolls his hips and her head tips back, he leans down, his teeth grazing her neck before she tips her head down and their lips meet.

Christian continues to move as he kisses her. Occasionally breaking their connection to lick her neck, gently bite on her ear or to whisper her name. He's picked up speed and before either knows it he's moving fast and hard and they're both lost in the feeling. Neither could say how much time passes but she knows he's approaching his own orgasm and she moves to assist him, tilting her hips, nibbling on his lip, his jaw. She's moaning, she can't help it and he likes it. In the end it's her deliciously sweet scent, her heat, her everything that drives him on and makes him come, forcefully releasing into her. The sound he makes is masculine and primal, satisfyingly pure. He rests his body on hers, needing to feel her, enjoying the shudders that pass through her in response to his release.

They stay that way, naked, wrapped in each other until both their bodies have cooled and the need to move becomes a necessity. Christian doesn't want to break the peaceful spell but he feels the chill and knows she will too. He pulls a blanket from the bottom of the bed; wrapping it round them and meeting her almost shy but curious gaze.

"Thank you" he says as she smiles her thanks for the blanket.

He allows himself a gentle smile, leaning in to kiss her on the lips, and then they both unexpectedly relax and drift off in each other's arms. Hours later Ana wakens to his soft caress. He's so gentle, only touching her arms or torso, needing to touch her but waiting for her to awaken before he goes further.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snooze" she says with a small embarrassed frown.

"I didn't either. Must have been the champagne" he replies, letting her know she isn't the only one who let her guard down.

Christian wants to say something but the words die in his throat. He wants to see her again but if he mentions it he'll be breaking their agreement, shifting the parameters while she's still naked and in bed with him. It seems wrong, so he kisses her again, enjoying her while he has the chance. He feels like a different man; where before he had so many issues about intimacy, now he has a thirst for her, a desire to touch her, to hold her, to draw her close and to make her scream his name. He feasts on her skin again; licking, biting and sucking. He listens to the sweet little noises she makes, using them to guide his actions, his attentions. When he can't wait any longer he positions himself and pushes in to her, and she's right there with him, pulling his body close, gripping his hair, moaning out his name as her orgasm builds again. This time he feels it, he continues to push, maintaining the strong and steady pace while wave after wave wash over her, squeezing him until he too experiences an intense orgasm.

When he's next aware of anything she's carefully slipping out of bed. He doesn't move, just waits till she returns. When she does she's wearing a hotel robe, carrying a bottle of water that she places on the table beside him.

"Thank you" he says, rolling over to get it. He makes no effort to cover himself. She's seen and experienced everything he has to offer at that point but he can understand why she has. He said it to her in the email and it is undoubtedly true. She is the vulnerable party, physically at least. It's that thought that has him reaching for his clothes. He can't even begin to fathom the social etiquette of something like this, not when he usually struggles to get it right under normal circumstances.

"I'll give you your space" he offers her; glancing up from buttoning his shirt.

"OK" she just responds; uncertain how to proceed. How to tell this man, with whom she has this short lifespan sexual arrangement; she'd be ok with it if he wanted to hang around?

"Thank you" he says again for want of anything more appropriate.

"You said that already. You're very polite" she smiles.

"I try" he responded as he finishes dressing.

He moves to the door and she follows him out, shadowing him until he reaches the door of the suite. He has to bite back the words when he thinks to thank her again. Ana watches as a ghost of a frown touches his features and then feels her heart melt as he smiles at her. Slowly, Christian lifts his hand to cup her face and leans in to kiss her. It's perfect; gentle and intense; romantic despite the circumstances. When he pulls back they just stand there looking at each other, wrapped in the warm glow of their temporary happiness. Neither has stopped to think about it but this feeling that is between them is exactly what each of them has been looking for.

Christian decides it's time to go, before he overstays his welcome and she has to tell him to leave. They don't exchange words as he steps out, they just maintain eye contact until she pushes the door closed and they are separated. Taylor is relieved to see his boss back safe and sound and only briefly considers the moment he witnessed between the two strangers.

Both Christian and Ana spend the remainder of the night, what little is left, in a blissful daze. But as the sun comes up the shine begins to wear off. The feeling that they had fades because they are no longer together. What they had wasn't supposed to be this; it wasn't supposed to be anything beyond the physical. Returning to reality is a gradual process; ebbing in so slowly that at first they don't realise. But despite the dawn there is an unmistakeable gloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Here is the final part of my story. Thank you kindly for all the interest. To the guest reviewers asking about an update... I can't respond unless you sign in. Therefore your questions sound like demands. Know that I worked at this as often as I could. I had a little trouble bridging two parts I'd already drafted but today I managed it and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After watching the sun come up Ana sleeps lightly and doesn't rise until late morning. She orders room service and having eaten; she showers and packs to go. Staying in the suite has been bliss but she has no intention of taking advantage of Christian's generosity. She's packing her dress and other remaining items into her bag when there is a knock at the door.

Her heart skips a beat as she quickly makes her way to answer it. She wants it to be him, she wants him to say that one night isn't enough, because she's beginning to realise that it might not be. But it isn't him. Instead a hotel employee delivers flowers to her. She's disappointment but given that the flowers can only be from Christian she's also pleased. The arrangement is large but tasteful, filled with antique pink roses, looking soft and endearing. She finds the note and smiles before she even has a chance to read it, 'I've said it before, but it's worth repeating. Thank you' he's written. She laughs a little. How can she feel like she knows something about him already? She certainly knew what he would say, despite the limited conversation they had. When she gets home she plans to use the temporary email one more time.

A taxi seems like the most appropriate way to transport herself and her beautiful flowers. Setting them on her small side table Ana smiles, while she opens her laptop and logs in. There is an undeniable twinge of disappointment in her stomach when she realises there are no new messages. But he sent the flowers so she has an excuse to reach out.

**Hi Christian,**

**Thank you for last night and for the beautiful flowers.**

**Ana**

It's brief but it allows her to make contact with him and to give him an opening to contact her, if he wants to.

Across town in Escala, Christian has received confirmation of the flower delivery and her early departure from the Olympic. He isn't sure what to make of it. Was she uncomfortable staying in the room? His phone alerts him to an incoming email and he stops to check if it's Ana. He wants to smile, he's beginning to crave contact. She is thanking him for the flowers. The message is short and to the point, maybe a little too concise. He wants to read something into her words but he can't. He hits reply, types a message in response.

**You're welcome. Thank you for thanking me.**

But it's lame and he deletes it. Is silence better that desperation? She left the hotel early and she's sent him a short succinct message. If he's reading her correctly she wants their one night stand to be just one night. So he closes his phone and tries to leave her be. This might not be business but there was a contract. And if there is one thing he knows, it's now to adhere to the terms of a contract; for the most part.

He plans, over and over in his head, ways that he could see her again. Getting her address, while not completely impossible would be morally questionable, undoubtedly unlawful, given the reassurances he gave her. Over the coming days he ties himself up in knots, frustrates himself, attempting to decide between emailing her, leaving her alone and trying to think of a way around his water tight legal contracts.

Ana's days are quiet. Christian hasn't responded so she guesses that he's happy for it to be one night. She doesn't mean to give the situation so much thought but it's a quiet work week and she has more time on her hands than usual. She wonders if she could have done anything different, if she should have emailed something a bit more expressive or appreciative, if he would even consider another offer from her. Could, should, would – argh! This isn't her.

On Friday her phone rings, the agency need to call her in last minute. It seems the same big Seattle Company from a few weeks back are holding another benefit gala and a few last minute staff cancellations means her services are required. Another benefit? How very altruistic she thinks warmly; big company, big heart. Tonight's gala is a masked ball and it's been requested that staff and guests come in disguise. She's informed that her usual professional uniform will be supplemented with a masquerade mask. She likes the idea.

A few hours later, Ana's showered, changed and making her way through the kitchens into the staff area behind the scenes at the gala. Everyone seems intrigued about the idea of the masks, excited to see inside the gala and it's this feeling the moves Ana to the door, and causes her to step into the shadows of the ballroom before she lifts her mask to her face.

Across the room Christian sees her, maybe it's some sort of cosmic connections, but more likely it's the glimpse of a face in the sea of colourful disguises. Then it vanishes as she too assumes the sequins and sparkle of her temporary alter ego. Christian memorises her mask, the colour and embellishments that will allow him to track her during the evening.

Ana doesn't wait on his table; she's a short distance away, he watches her efficient, graceful movements while she's too distracted to notice his attention. He should feel like a voyeur but in many respects that's the purposes of these masks. You can watch and you can engage with someone, all the while retaining your anonymity. But he's no longer interested in anonymity. Christian retrieves his phone from his pocket and sends her an email, the one he's wanted to send her the whole week. He doesn't want to extend their arrangement, he's certain he wants her sexually but he wants more too.

**I can't stop thinking about you and I wondered if you'd consider a more conventional meeting. I realise this wasn't the arrangement but I feel like there was something between us. Have a think about it, and if you felt something too then maybe we could meet for dinner.**

**Christian**

He hits send, determined not to over think it again and waits and watches until, what feels like an eternity later, when she goes on her break.

Despite the serene setting of the gala, behind the scenes is fast paced and hectic. People are moving; milling about, preparing food and fulfilling drink orders. She's used to the people, to the rush. In the staff area she gets her bag from her assigned locker and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. When she's finished she gets a glass of water and because she can't stop herself she checks her phone. The device isn't exactly state of the art but she should just be able to check her email again.

"Ana" one of the other servers calls her, needing assistance, just as the inbox loads. She presses read and nods her head, eyes focused on that little screen as she blindly stubbles her way back to her locker. Just as she makes it there the message loads and her eyes widen as she skims his message. "Coming" she replies smiling, slipping the mask back in place and returning to work.

Christian watches her anxiously; he's had a read receipt, something he had his IT guys arrange. Yet there hasn't been a response. _Crap_, he thinks. Thank god the mask is helping to hide his embarrassment, his sorrow. But then he notices something; her smile. Before, she was pleasant, courteous, and professional. Now there is an undeniable smile. Christian cannot contain his own smile; maybe she is giving it some thought.

An hour later, when the dinner is through and the dancing has commenced the early shift servers are approaching the end of their night, Ana amongst them. She cannot wait; she excited and happy and desperate to email a response. _Yes, she would very much like to consider a more conventional meeting. It absolutely wasn't just you that felt something between us._

Ana reaches her locker and gets her phone. She's on edge, her fingers slightly trembling as she opens the email and presses reply. And then she stops. She wants to send something, to reply now but her mind is whirling, her glee making an eloquent or witting response impossible.

"Hi" Christian says from behind her.

Ana squeals and turns, recognising the voice and attempting to hide her phone.

"Hi" she responds, quickly taking in his suave appearance. "You, you shouldn't be back here". God, she's kicking herself for telling him off but Christian just shrugs, removing the mask and revealing the man she has missed all week.

"Is that a yes?" he says indicating the phone she hasn't quite managed to hide, "to dinner?"

"Yes" she says, smiling and sliding her own mask up.

He wants to kiss her then; to lean in and capture her lips. But this is her place of work and he quickly considers how he'd feel if the roles were reversed, so he stops himself.

"Are you finished for the evening?" Christian asks her.

"Yes" she responds; lifting her bag and jacket from the lockers.

"Have you eaten?" he asks.

"Yes, earlier. Before work" she responds.

He's momentarily stumped. He's wondering if it's too late for coffee or if going for a drink will sound too casual.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of wine. It's not too late for that I guess" Ana tells him.

"Not too late" he responds, smiling widely.

Then they leave; their strange encounter now more like an unorthodox beginning.

End

* * *

Epilogue – weeks later.

This is a journey, for both of them. Like all journeys the road isn't always smooth. Christians is very rich and Ana is equally proud. She worked hard for what she has, every bit as hard as he has, so she doesn't take kindly to his offer of financial assistance. At least he asked! Ana let's him down gently, explains why her independence is so important, why making it on her own matters. And for his part Christian listens and understands, but of course that doesn't stop him thinking about elaborate birthday, valentines, Christmas, or any other feasible festival gifts. He wants her to have it all bit she explains that all she really wants is him. They make it work because they work at it. Neither is perfect and neither too unyielding to accommodate. Isn't that how love works?

Weeks later they have a date arranged for Friday night; neither plans to work the weekend so their schedules are free. They haven't been intimate since that first night, letting their relationship change and grow until it feels right again. Christian has arranged a surprise and Ana's only slightly apprehensive about how overboard he's planning on going. When the car pulls up at the runway and she sees Christian standing by the jet she realises that a few words of caution might have been appropriate but she's not sorry she let him have his way. He greets her warmly, his nervousness about his plans melting away when he sees a sparkle in her eye. They board the plane and begin their journey.

It's early evening and as she looks out of the window she sees the beginning of a beautiful sunset. There is a warm pink glow to the horizon as far as she can see. A smile touches her lips and as the moments pass the delicate colour grows vibrant and advances into the rest of the pale blue sky. It wouldn't look like this from the ground; it certainly couldn't look like this from her apartment. She looks at Christian, who's been captivated by her all the time she's been entranced by the beauty of the sky. "Thank you" she says so quietly it can't be heard above the muted sound of the engines. But he hears her. He reads the words from her lips and understands what she is trying to say. He smiles back at her, openly and affectionately because that's how he feels. This is nothing in so many ways. They've been intimate yes, but realistically in each other's company for such a limited time. Yet he feels something for her, more than he's ever felt for anyone beyond his family. He worries about how to communicate this to her and then he thinks they've managed so far despite their unconventional introduction. He's going to let the rest work itself out.

The End.

Thank you for reading, for the follows, favourites and every word of every review. Take Care.


End file.
